


Fresh Start

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek, Rebuilding the Hale House, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles we’ve talked about this. I’m ready, we should have done this awhile ago.”</p><p>“I know, I’m just worried that you are saying it because of the babies. I don’t want you rush into this.” Stiles sighs and sits down next to Derek in front of where the new Hale house is going to be built. “I know you don’t want them living in the loft but we can stay with my dad and Melissa for awhile or get another house until you are ready.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert

“Stiles please stop pacing.”

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?”

“Stiles we’ve talked about this. I’m ready, we should have done this awhile ago.”

“I know, I’m just worried that you are saying it because of the babies. I don’t want you rush into this.” Stiles sighs and sits down next to Derek in front of where the Hale house is going to be rebuilt. “I know you don’t want them living in the loft but we can stay with my dad and Melissa for awhile or get another house until you are ready.”

“I am ready because of the babies. Stiles this is where I grew up, where I...we want our kids to grow up. This just feels right. I only wish we had started earlier so that they could be born here like me and my siblings were.”

“Is it a connection to the Hale land thing?”

“Ya, Lydia and I think that because of your spark that our kids will feel it even more than I do.”

Stiles moves behind Derek so that he can lean back into him and so Stiles can rub his belly. “Okay how about we build a small guest house first, you could have the babies there so they are born here. Later we can use if for a guest house for Cora and Isaac or you can use it as a studio.”

“Stiles they are starting building tomorrow we can’t add that on the last minute….you already had Lydia draw up the plans didn’t you?”

As he leans down to kiss Derek on the cheek “Yep I did because I’m an awesome husband.”

“That you are, you’re going to be an awesome dad too. Thank you for this, for everything...okay stop me before I get all sappy and my hormones really kick in and I can’t stop crying.”

“Can do darling husband, how about we talk baby names instead. How do you feel about Arya and Daenerys?”

“Stiles we are not naming our daughters after tv characters. Do not suggest Hermione and Ginny next.”

“Actually I was thinking Hermione and Luna. But what about….”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
